Getting Started
If you're already familiar with playing Minecraft with mods, then you can skip to part two of this page, otherwise, please continue! __TOC__ Installing the Modpack To save people from the uglyness that is adfly or other nasty click ad services, I have compiled all the mod files onto a personal Dropbox. The Dropbox can be found here, you will need to download all the files that are in that Dropbox. Install WinRAR After downloading the file, you will see that it's in a .zip folder, you will need an external program to access these files. I recommend using WinRAR. Here's a safe download link to get WinRAR. Once you have WinRAR the modpack.zip folder should look like 1. Go ahead and unzip this file by right-clicking on it and clicking "Extract to modpack/". Run the Forge Client Warning: Before doing this step, make sure you have run a vanilla version of Minecraft 1.12.2 at least once, otherwise you will run into an error! Inside the .zip folder once you open it with WinRAR (don't worry about having to pay, it's a free software), you will next run the file that's called Forge Client.exe. You should see 2. Just click OK and follow the prompts, it should automatically have the "Install Client" radio button selected. Installing the Mods After you install the forge client, go to your start menu and type %appdata%, doing this should open up a File Explorer window that has a bunch of folders in it. Click on the one named .minecraft (if you're sorting alphabetically, it should be near the top). Once you're in this folder, add a folder and name it "mods", if you already have a mods folder, skip this step. Go into the mods folder and unzip both of the .zip folders that say MODPACK ''and ''MODPACK 1.1 ADDON into this mods folder. You can discard the zip folders after that. Opening Minecraft Open up Minecraft and select the new "Forge" profile and launch the game! 3 Optional: Dedicating additional RAM It is highly recommended to allocate additional RAM to Minecraft when running mods, as mods usually are more resource-intensive than the base game. Usually Minecraft only uses 1GB (1 Gigabyte), allocating 2/3 GB to the game with mods can substantially improve performance. Only do this if you have enough GB of RAM to spare when running the game. In order to do this: * Go into your Launcher * Click on Installations * Hover your mouse over the Forge Profile and click the ellipses button ..., and click edit * Click on More Options * In the "JVM Arguments" field, you'll see a long string of characters, change it to this, but change the number into the number of GBs you want to allocate. -XmxnumberG -XX:+UnlockExperimentalVMOptions -XX:+UseG1GC -XX:G1NewSizePercent=20 -XX:G1ReservePercent=20 -XX:MaxGCPauseMillis=50 -XX:G1HeapRegionSize=32M Playing on the server The server IP is zachscollection.serv.onl Obviously, you cannot get on without running the Forge Client, so make sure you do so. World Spawn is set at coordinates 0, 0. Please note that creepers get teleported to the bedrock layer in a certain radius around spawn Rules This server is meant to be just kind of a chill hang out, I'm not going to be overly strict, all I ask is for respect you will get respect from me. As such, I will not tolerate: # Griefing # Trolling outside of banter # Non-consensual PvP # Abusing exploits (I'd REALLY appreciate if those were reported to me) # No taking actions to avoid the AFK timer What to do The goal of my mod-pack was to be as least-impactful on base Minecraft gameplay as possible. As such, we currently do not have any mods that change the basics of the game. Early-game starts the same as any vanilla adventure, please note there are a few differences here: * Every night has a 5% chance to have a "Blood Moon". Blood moons cause extremely high spawn rates, and even players with high-tier armor can easily get overwhelmed during these. You cannot rest in beds during these blood moons * Villages are overhauled, with the Tektopia mod. So expect new villager types and behavior * There are four new overworld ores (and one in the nether) that can be used to make tools and armor. Tin, Copper, Mythril, Adamantite, and Onyx (Nether-only). Check out the material tier list for more information on these materials. * The ''Level Up! ''mod adds classes to Minecraft, which allow you to specialize in certain jobs/taks utilizing a skill-points system, similar to Dark Souls, and gain benefits from doing these activities. Once you reach Level 4 you will get to choose your class and get a few skill points to allocate to where you want (Default Key: L). Every time you get more skill points you will see some green text overlaying your XP bar telling you that you have some. * There are almost 100 new biomes to explore, each either their own materials and dangers. * There's a lot of key binds to set with these mods, so be sure to do that! Category:Guides